pokeproblemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Johnson
Grace Johnson is a main character in PokéProblems. Grace was created by WaqueKoala 2.0. Grace is a sophomore at Malcolm Little High School. She is the average rich, mean girl of the school. But like every human, she has struggles that she's dealing with and secrets that she's trying to hide. Backstory Grace was only a years old when her biological father died. When she was five her mom remarried and soon she had a sibling when she reached seven. Her family was a pretty happy one until her mom and stepdad started fighting when she turned fifteen. She knew her stepdad was a busy man and she always took care of her half-sibling Alexander until she turned sixteen when both of their parents decided in getting a divorce. But that wasn't the only factor, as we learn that Liza was having an affair.U Can't Touch This Her moving to Hoenn was one of the saddest moments of her life, and the picture of her, Alex, and Alex's cousin Maxwell was the only thing she has before moving. Until she graduates, she promises to see her only brother and them traveling together as they promised when they were young. Character Description At first glance, she maybe the typical dream girl. But to people who actually know her, male or female, she is a serial trouble maker. She smiles a lot and can cause a big ruckus if anything is boring, always do more guy stuff in public but a proper lady when she is with her family. Character History TBA. Relationships Main Article: Dakota-Grace Relationship *Dakota Moore **'Start Up:' Three Months Before My Boo (1x01) **'Break Up:' One Month Months Before My Boo (1x01) ***'Reason:' Dakota didn't want people to know that she was a lesbian. Main Article: Quinten-Grace Relationship *Quinten Lee Valora **First Relationship ***'Start Up:' One Months Before My Boo (1x01) ***'Break Up:' My Boo (1x01) ****'Reason:' Quinten realized that Grace wasn't the right girl for him, due to the fact that she liked to cause drama. **Second Relationship ***'Start Up: 'Thriller (1x07) Main Article: Ross-Grace Relationship *Ross Huot (Fling) **First Relationship ***'Start Up:' My Name Is... (1x04) ***'Break Up:' Cotton Eye Joe (1x06) ****Reason: Ross didn't want a serious relationship, while Grace did. **Second Relationship ***'Start Up:' Cotton Eye Joe (1x06) ***'Break Up:' Cotton Eye Joe (1x06) ****Reason: Ross didn't think that Grace was mature enough to deal with a friends with benefits deal. Trivia * Grace is bisexual. * Despite never being mentioned in the story, Hello12 has stated many times that Grace is indeed the head cheerleader of the school's cheer-leading team. * Grace has been in the most relationships out of every character in the story so far. * She is the first character in the story to get pregnant on-screen and go through an abortion.ThrillerIt's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) * She has appeared in every episode in Volume 2, so far. * She was only absent in one episode of Volume 1. References